


cloud

by jinsoulsmoon (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jinsoulsmoon
Summary: Au but it’s not an au: Chan says he has a crush on a character from his favorite video game, not realizing that the reason he is so attracted to this character is because of his bandmate, felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 61





	cloud

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short, currently planning on writing a longer chanlix story but I wrote this to procrastinate. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: orphaning this work bc of what happened w jisung, im no longer a stay and don't want to keep this on my account

“I have…” Chan paused for a second, “I have a big crush on cloud.”

He’s talking about a character from a video game, one that Felix has never played. Out of curiosity, he thought about up who the character was, what they looked like. He wanted to know what character that had caught his crushes eyes looked like. He knew he shouldn’t, he didn’t want to deal with the feeling of rejection that would inevitably come when he would find that the character Chan likes is nothing like him. But, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat, so he pulled up google on his phone and typed in, “cloud final fantasy”. And _oh_ , he’s shocked at what he sees.

Because this character isn’t anything like what Felix expected. He’s blonde, like felix is. Around the same height as felix, with around the same body proportions. He can’t believe it. The character that Chan said he’s crushing on -- looks like Felix. A lot. In fact, if Felix was a video game character, that’s probably who he’d be.

So many things where going through his head. Bang Chan, the guy Felix has been crushing on ever since their pre-debut, had a crush on someone that had an uncanny resemblance to Felix. Which means Bang Chan, the guy that Felix has been whipped for, could possibly like him back. Chan could like him back. Chan could _actually_ possibly like him back--

Although it wasn’t 100% guaranteed, Felix was happy in this small possibility.

* * *

Chan went to twitter later that day, lurking among their fan accounts, curious what they were talking about that day. And as expected, they were talking about his livestream that day, but not for the reasons he was expecting. There where, of course, some people talking about the various things he touched on during the stream, but the comments that stood out were the ones about his statement about cloud from final fantasy. There where a few tweets saying that they liked the game, and a few went something like this:

**Annie | VOTE FOR SKZ** @minhoslights

Omg! Chan saying he has a crush on a male character? Gay king!

**sophie is crying over lee felix** @FELIXSUNSHINE

chan has a crush on a male character? fellas is that gay?

**Max | he/they/star** @thinkingaboutchanlix

reply to  **@FELIXSUNSHINE**

very gay.

Although there were a few that he didn’t expect at all. A few people pointing out the similarities between the character he said he has a crush on, and his band-mate Felix.

**jisung love bot** @lovingjisung

is it just me or does cloud kind of look like felix?

**BANG CHAN?!** @chanlixsweeties

chan saying he likes cloud is just another way for him to say that he likes felix, change my mind.

**BEST THING THAT HAPPENED IN KPOP** @kpophappenings_

when that kpop boy said he had a crush on a video game character and he just happens to have a member that looks like that video game character

**chanlix au pinned!** @sunshineminho

bang chan and lee felix so true

Chan hadn’t noticed it before, but now that he looks at it, the resemblance is there. Felix had the same hair, the same proportions, even the same /face/ as the character he liked. When he thought about it, the things that drew him to the character where things that felix had as well.

Chan looked up more photos of Felix.  _ Because I want to verify that they actually look alike _ , he thought, because he wouldn’t admit to himself that the real reason was that he wanted to see more of Felix. As he scrolled through photos on google, twitter and pinterest, he couldn’t help but be shocked fat the younger boy’s beauty.

It’s not that he hadn’t noticed before, but now looking at him through a new perspective made him realize things he didn’t realize beforehand. Like the cute freckles that painted Felix’s cute cheeks. Like the smile that reached to his eyes and made him look like a ray of sunshine. Every photo that he looked at made his heart ache a little more, and the realization hit him. Bang Chan had a crush on Lee Felix, and he’s had it long before he even realized that he did.

* * *

After realizing the crush he had on felix, being pressed against his chest while being guided through a dance move was the last thing he wanted, but alas, he had somehow gotten to this position. He had been struggling with some of the dance moves, so Felix offered to help him learn them, and he had mistakenly agreed to it. In his defence, he didn’t know that it would end up with a lack of space in between the two of them. 

This was a bit out of character for Felix, but everything that happened yesterday had activated the confident gay in him, giving him the motivation to press up against Chan in this way. 

“Felix I-” chan said, breaking away from the younger. 

“What’s gotten you so flustered?” Felix teased, seeing the blush on Chan’s cheeks. Chan opened his mouth, thinking of a response, but nothing left his mouth. Felix took this chance, leaning forward, bringing his lips toward Chans. 

Chan was startled, so he just stood there, forgetting to kiss back. However, he was shocked out of his trance when Felix pulls out of the kiss.

“I- I’m sorry,” Felix said, “I must’ve misread the situation.” He frowns, looking down and backing away from him. Chan doesn’t say anything, so Felix keeps walking away farther, until he finally hears something from the older boy.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Chan said, surging forward and planting his lips to Felix’s, kissing him with all that he had. “You didn’t misread anything,” Chan says when they finally break out of the kiss.

“I really like you,” Felix says. Chan smiles, looking into Felix’s eyes.

“I really like you too, Felix,” the older says, following it with “will you be my boyfriend?”

“Oh, look who’s all confident now?” Felix teased, “Mr.  _ I have a crush on cloud _ . Could you not be any more obvious?”

They chuckled, leaning their foreheads against each other and looking into each other’s eyes. 


End file.
